futurefandomcom-20200229-history
World War III (The Attitude Era)
World War III is a worldwide conflict that was waged from August 5th, 2015 until January 2nd, 2018. It was noted for it's unprecedented ferocity and immense loss of life. With around five-hundred million men and women fighting all across the world, it is the largest war the world has ever seen. Ethnic and sectarian tensions in the Middle East turned into all-out war when a Saudi prince is assassinated by agents of the Iranian Revolutionary Guard. A worldwide network of alliances leads to much of the world getting involved, and as a result the Middle Eastern conflict becomes a world war. Background Trouble in the Middle East In the year 2011, the Middle East is experiencing a period of upheaval known as the Arab Spring. As decades-old regimes collapse all over the region, people become optimistic as it seems that the Middle East is finally moving into the 21st Century. However, all the Arab Spring did was make the Middle East all the more dangerous: Libya becomes flooded with Islamic militants amid instability, a series of coups and counter coups make Egypt more and more unstable, and a bloody civil war breaks out in Syria that becomes more and more sectarian in nature as Islamists supported by regional rivals Saudi Arabia and Iran flood into the country. The Middle East has become a tinderbox that could explode at even the slightest provocation. East Asia Following the death of North Korean leader Kim Jong-il, his son Kim Jong-un took his place. Many people thought that due to his young age, that he would be a reformer and seek peace with the US and South Korea. However, it turned out that Jong-un was even less predictable and more ruthless than his father before him; as the brutal authoritarian regime continued, and he continued to antagonize the US and South Korea. Tensions between North and South Korea rise again in February 2013 when North Korea tested another one of their nuclear weapons. While all of this was happening, the United States and South Korea launched their annual military drills. This alarms the North Koreans, who begin making bold threats towards the US and South Korea. This leads to a flare up of tensions as the North Koreans threaten to unleash nuclear weapons against the US, South Korea, and Japan. Over the next few weeks North Korea declares the armistice that ended the Korean War null and void, launches a stream of propaganda against the US, and closes the Kaesong joint North-South Industrial Complex. The crisis drags on for months until North Korea and South Korea finally agree to a five-point plan to re-open the Kaesong complex. Although the crisis died down, tensions still continue. Leadup to War Tensions in both the Middle East and the Korean Peninsula lead to military build-up all across the world. Russia, seeking to challenge the United States on the world stage, begins making alliances with traditional Western enemies such as North Korea and Iran. This leads to tension between the United States, US allies in NATO, and Russia and their allies. The stage has been set for the largest war in human history. Timeline Early to mid 2014: The war in Syria continues to become worse. As the Assad regime rapidly loses control of many areas, fears of a full-scale Iranian intervention make the situation much worse. The Iranian regime faces trouble at home as an armed rebellion hoping to topple the Islamic Republic begins. The U.S. State of Texas declares independence, and the United States refuses to recognize it. It is ruled by a dictator named Bill Westerfield. Russia becomes the first nation to recognize the new Republic. Late 2014: The Syrian regime is toppled and Bashar al-Assad and his family flee to Russia as rebels finally seize Damascus. Despite this the war continues as the Western/Israeli-backed Syrian government, Iranian-backed Shia militants and Assad loyalists, Saudi-backed Sunni militants, and Kurdish separatists continue to fight each other. When Saudi and Iranian naval ships have a skirmish in the Persian Gulf, one Saudi ship is sunk. This leads to a militarization of the entire region. The United States strengthens its ties with its traditional allies in the region like Turkey, Israel, Jordan, Egypt, and the Gulf Arab states; the West also begins supporting the Iranian rebels. While Russia strengthens its ties with Iran. Iran is even allowed into both the Collective Security Treaty Organization and the Shanghai Cooperation Organization. Early 2015: Israel, Turkey, Saudi Arabia, and Iran all begin investing in advanced weaponry such as drones, and the stage has now been set for war. Mid 2015: In an attempt to divert trouble from home, Iran with the support of Russia, invades Azerbaijan. Drawing the ire of Turkey, Azerbaijan's closest ally. This leads to international condemnation, and heightened tensions between Iran and Turkey. Iran claims that Azerbaijan was a part of Persia and that they were "liberating" Azerbaijan from the "Western puppet regime". Iranian officials begin making bellicose speeches about "destroying the Western/Wahabbist/Zionist regimes" in the Middle East. Saudi Arabia begins sending millions of dollars to the Iranian rebels in response. Iran begins drawing up a military operation that allow them to swiftly take over the Persian Gulf. Russia warns the US and their allies not to go to war with Iran. August 2015: A limousine explodes in the streets of Riyadh killing 50 people, the passenger of the limousine: a Saudi prince. The perpetrators were caught and interrogated into revealing that they worked for the Iranian Revolutionary Guard. The following day the Arab League declares war on Iran, however this in words only. It was not a war in a literal sense, but that no Arab League member was to trade nor have official relations with Iran and vice versa. Even bitter enemies like the Arabs and Israelis are forced to put aside their differences, in order to focus on a common enemy. November-December 2015: Iran steps up its support of Hezbollah in response to the Arab League declaration of war. Emboldened, Hezbollah begins firing rockets into Israel. Lebanon, fed up with Hezbollah's threats to Lebanese and Israeli sovereignty, orders that Hezbollah disarm or face war. When Hezbollah refuses, the Lebanese government moves into southern Lebanon to eliminate Hezbollah; but they stand no chance against the heavily armed Hezbollah. In response, Israel sends troops into Southern Lebanon to assist the Lebanese. January 2016: Iran launches a massive military operation against the Arabs and Israel: They begin by launching a Pearl Harbor-style attack on US naval ships stationed in the Persian Gulf, swiftly invading Bahrain, Iraq, Qatar, Saudi Arabia, and Turkey and fired missiles at Israel. Bahrain, Iraq, Kuwait, and Qatar easily fell to the Iranians. American troops stationed in the area were captured and kept as prisoners of war, where they were brutally treated by the Iranians. Israel was able to repel most of the Iranian missiles with its Iron Dome missile defense system, but one missile landed in the city of Tel Aviv killing 30 people. Iran was able to take much of the eastern half of Turkey, but Turkey regrouped and drove the Iranians further east. All of Turkey united in a patriotic war against the Iranians. In response to the attack on Naval ships in the Gulf and the invasion of Turkey, the United States and NATO declare war on Iran and send troops into Turkey. Saudi Arabia continued to resist for several weeks, but eventually fell to the Iranians. The UN issues a military sanction against Iran, calling for an allied coalition to oppose them. February 2016: As the war in the Middle East has begun, tensions begin to flare up in East Asia. North Korea begins a massive military build up, much to the alarm of the powers of the region. This is worsened by the fact that Russia and North Korea have signed a mutual defense pact. On the 15th, North Korea invades South Korea and bombs American military bases; killing hundreds of soldiers. In response, America declares war on North Korea. Honoring the ANZUS treaty, Australia and New Zealand both declare war on North Korea; as do Japan and the Philippines. China cancels all relations with North Korea, and declares neutrality in the war. The US, Australia, New Zealand, Japan, and the Phillippines send troops into South Korea in order to drive out the North. On the 20th, Russia honors its defense treaties with Iran and North Korea and declares war on all of NATO, Australia, New Zealand, and Japan. In response, US president Barack Obama declares war on Russia. Russia and Belarus, trying to overstretch NATO forces, launch a land invasion across Europe. On the 21st, Al-Qaeda declares war on Iran and vows to "liberate the holy cities of Mecca and Medina from the Shiite scum." March 2016: After a month of fighting, Russia seizes control of much of Europe. NATO forces are crushed in the Battle of Poland. Much of Britain's army was obliterated and they are forced to pull out of the war, this led to a decrease in morale from the NATO side. Belarus, one of Russia's closest allies declares war on NATO. In the Middle East: Turkey, Israel, and the remaining Arab nations continue to resist the Iranians. The United States and their allies liberate South Korea, and invade North Korea with the intention of overthrowing Kim Jong-un. April 2016: The United States declares total war on Russia, Belarus, Iran, and North Korea; a nationwide draft is initiated. America's total military force is brought up to four million. This leads to rioting as it was mostly poor and middle-class Americans and victims of the Higher Education crash who were drafted. The United States uses its home reserves to put down the riots. May 2016: Russia has taken over most of eastern Europe, except for Turkey who was still in the war. The war has shifted in the favor of the Russians and their allies. Russia begins launching daring attacks on American soil: firing missiles at Alaska, sending aid to the secessionist state of Texas, and placing missiles and troops in Cuba. This leads to a surge of patriotic fervor in America and unites the public behind the war effort. June-October 2016: In June, Iranian rebels launch an unsuccessful attack in the oil city of Abadan and are forced to retreat eastward. The civil war in Iran has now shifted in the favor of the Islamic government. In August, the North Korean regime falls to Allied forces. Kim Jong-un attempts to flee to South Korea but is arrested by South Korean forces. The war in the Middle East drags into a stalemate, as neither the Iranians nor the allied forces could make any advances; the war between Turkey and Iran becomes a border war, the Israeli-Lebanese alliance against Hezbollah drags to a stalemate, and the Syrian Civil War continues to rage on with little gains on either side. November 2016: With North Korea defeated, the US declares victory in the Pacific. In the US, Republican candidate Donald Trump defeats Democrat candidate Hillary Clinton in a close election. Meanwhile, the war rages on with no hope for an end in sight. December 2016: With North Korea out of the war, the main Russian coalition was cut down to just Russia, Belarus, Iran, and Hezbollah. The dictatorship in Texas perpetrates the Laredo Massacre, 1000 people are killed; leading to international condemnation. January 2017: President Donald Trump is inaugurated, amidst war and social problems in America, and calls for the country to have a "new attitude". Meanwhile the European front has drawn to a stalemate, and Russia is inching ever closer to the American West Coast. February-April 2017: When a rebellion against the Texan dictatorship breaks out, Russia sends troops to Texas to aid in quelling the rebellion and to get closer to America. The United States, Canada, and Mexico invade Texas; driving the Russians out, and overthrowing Westerfield. Westerfield is captured and killed by Texan rebels. At the same time, Russian planes began bombing Hawaii; leading to the US Air Force confronting them and completely obliterating the Russian Air Force in the Pacific. Russia's defeat was a major setback and the war was beginning to shift in the favor of the United States. May-June 2017: The CIA discovers that Russian forces were storing troops and missiles in Cuba, leading to an American/Mexican invasion of Cuba. After a week of fighting the Castro regime fell and Russian forces were driven out. With the Russian threat to the American home front abated, America goes on the offensive. NATO forces launch the largest air raid in history on Iran; this allows forces fighting in the Middle East to launch an offensive against Iranian forces, driving deep into Saudi Arabia Rebels in Iran also launch an offensive against Iranian forces, driving them all the way north. In Lebanon, Israeli and Lebanese forces completely obliterate Hezbollah in the Battle of Beirut and Hezbollah pulls out of the war. August 2017: With Hezbollah out of the way, Israel sends some troops to Turkey to help forces fighting against Iran. NATO forces in Europe push the Russians from eastern Germany, all the way into Poland where the war becomes a stalemate. NATO forces in the Middle East push the Iranians completely out of Turkey, and begin the campaign to liberate Saudi Arabia. After just one week of fighting, the Islamic holy city of Mecca is liberated. Iranian forces, and their sympathizers in the Saudi Shiite factions, are pushed to the predominantly-Shia city of Qatif. Allied forces led by US Col. Maurice Bradshaw, lay siege to the city; battering it with artillery for several weeks, killing 150 people. Eventually the city surrenders and the Iranians are driven out of Saudi Arabia completely. In Syria, the government finally restores control of the entire country with the exception of Kurdistan. Iraq, Kuwait, and Qatar are liberated. Bahrain is liberated by the end of the month through an amphibious assault. September-November 2017: Queen Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom dies, and is mourned by the entire world; even by the UK's enemies. Her funeral is attended by the heads of states of the members of the UN/NATO coalition. US president Donald Trump uses the funeral as an opportunity to boost the morale of the soldiers fighting in Europe against Russia, and troops fighting aganst Iran and Hezbollah in the Middle East. NATO, Israeli, and Arab League forces amass on the border Iran-Turkey border; threatening to invade if Iranian forces didn't surrender in one week. Iran asks for more assistance from Russia, but the Russians have their own problems and cannot do anything to help the Iranians. *'Iranian Civil War: '''Iranian rebels defeat government forces in the city of Khorramshahr, and advance all the way to Abadan; finally avenging their defeat from a year earlier. Division and tension between the Iranian Revolutionary Guard and the regular Iranian Army become evident, when Revolutionary Guard forces abandon the army in Abadan and flee north. This enrages the main commander of the Iranian military who was defending Abadan, as the army takes heavy casualties. The army retreats to the city of Qom. Qom has significance to the Islamic regime, as it is the hometown of the late Ayatollah Khomeini. Expecting a bloodbath, Iranian rebel leader Farzad Hamed sends a letter to his adversary; telling him that he will fight to the death to liberate Qom, and that his forces should surrender to avert any bloodshed. The army commander never responds, so Hamed orders all forces to advance on Qom. To the rebels' surprise, however, the army surrenders and defects to the rebel side. Qom falls to the rebels without any gunfire. The US and Turkey send troops to Azerbaijan in order to liberate the country, and the Revolutionary Guard is completely obliterated. Afterwards, Coalition forces begin aiding the Iranian rebels by bombing Tehran heavily; destroying military infrastructure and leaving the city virtually defenseless. Rebel forces advance on Tehran and are welcomed into the city by the people, and Khamenei dies of a heart attack. The Islamic Republic has fallen and the war in the Middle East is over, as the rebel government surrenders to the coalition the following day. '''December 2017:' The stalemate in Poland ends and Russian forces are driven east into Ukraine. Coalition forces invade Belarus, and overthrow the dictatorship there. Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, and Ukraine are liberated one by one and Russia has been driven completely out of Europe. Russian President Vladimir Putin warns that he would unleash nuclear weapons if Russia is invaded. US President Hillary Clinton reminds Russia that NATO also posesses nuclear weapons, and that they will use them if Russia does. These events lead to the UN ordering a ceasefire. January 2018: During the UN peace summit, Russia admits defeat and takes the blame of starting the war. They are forced to decommission all of their nuclear weapons and pay war reparations. Russia is also forced to hand Assad regime officials, including Assad himself, to the new Syrian government in order to face justice. Russia, unable to continue fighting is forced to accept the terms and thus the war ends. Aftermath Although the US and their allies were victorious, America's defense spending put it further into debt and it goes into a period of economic stagnation. Meanwhile Russia has been crushed militarily, socially, and economically. Vladimir Putin is overthrown and killed in a military coup, and Russia is then ruled by a military junta. China, who achieved significant prosperity as they stayed neutral throughout the war, becomes a superpower capable of challenging the US on the world stage. In the Middle East: Iranian rebels seize power and a ruling council led by Farzad Hamed rules the country for three years. In February, Hamed calls for a peace conference among the Middle Eastern nations in order to address the problems that led to the war in the first place. During the Peace conference: Israel and the Palestinians agree to an equal partition plan and the Palestinians receive their own state, the Arabs recognize Israel, and the Kurds receive their own state out of territory from Turkey, Iraq, and Syria. Assad is handed over to Syria by Russia, and is tried and executed. The leaders of Hezbollah are tried for treason, and after failed appeals for clemency, they are all executed. Former Iranian regime officials are tried and executed as well. In Korea: Former North Korean leader Kim Jong-un and 72 regime officials are tried for war crimes and are sentenced to death. North Korea's nuclear weapons are decommissioned by the UN, and both North and South Korea are unified under the South Korean government in April 2018. Great Britain: In August 2018, Argentina takes advantage of a defeated Britain and invades the Falkland Islands. This,leads to worldwide condemnation, and the Falkland Islanders are forced to fight for their independence in the Falklands War of Independence. The series of military defeats, coupled with ethnic nationlaism and economic stagnation, lead to Britain's collapse in 2019. Category:Scenario: The Attitude Era Category:Outdated Articles